I'll Remember Forever
by Katfosel
Summary: A terrible battle leaves Kid wounded - physically and mentally. Can his friends help him see past his own dark side? ONE-SHOT, no pairings. :P might make another chapter sometime... idk


**This is so cheesy. I have no idea why I wrote it. well, I wrote it a while ago, and then never did end up emailing it from my ipod to my computer… so… well I got around to it, obviously. Don't worry I just had to edit some things on here which took like thirty seconds. Then I'll go update Furry Fury ;)  
><strong>  
>o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o<p>

Kid sat sadly on the wall of the balcony, overlooking Death City. All the other meisters and weapons avoided him now. He remembered the terrible battle, connecting all three of his lines of Sanzu, then collapsing from exhaustion. But even after the huge rush of power and the army of Kishin eggs defeated, the middle line stayed connected. Then he took one too many blows for the rest of Spartoi, who lay helpless and paralyzed, and they all ended up in the hospital.

The others had been released long before he was, the spell that had paralyzed them wore off quickly. Kid had only left a few days ago, and already he'd had to begin the sad and... grim duties that his father could no longer perform due to his being bound to Death City.

Nobody wanted anything to do with the solemn young reaper anymore.

The rest of Spartoi watched Kid sadly from the other side of the balcony. "He's so... depressed," Maka whispered.

Liz and Patty were sitting farther back, solemn and quiet.

They all couldn't help but remember...

_Kid collapsed slowly, his hair reverting to normal - no, wait, the middle line was still connected!_

_Spartoi watched in amazement, unable to move. "Kid... you did it!" Maka said excitedly. Then they realized their situation. Kid half-dead from exhaustion, the rest of them immobilized._

_"Don't... worry," Kid rasped. "It'll... wear off... soon..."_

_A roar shook the ground. The leader of the Kishin army, a big metal-slash-scale-covered beast with a spiked tail approached them. "You ruined my plans," he growled. "You will pay."_

_BlackStar rolled his eyes. "Glad we've got that worked out. This is what, the millionth time?"_

_The monster growled. "Die, impunent boy." With that, he slashed his spiked tail towards the blue-haired assassin. All of Spartoi flinched and looked away, and heard the sickening slice as spike met skin._

_"No!" BlackStar's yell yanked their eyes open. Kid stood trembling in front of his friend, a long gash across his chest. He sunk to his knees slowly, head lowered, but kept his arms outstretched protectively._

_"Keep... away... from... them," the reaper managed, a slight tremor of pain in his voice._

_"Kid, what are you doing?" his weapons shouted frantically from where they lay._

_The beast laughed. "You are the young reaper? Ha. I am Darked. Get ready to go greet your father." Then he scratched his chin with a taloned paw. "Or perhaps... I'll give you a choice. Abandon your friends and get out of here by summoning your father, or die with them."_

_Kid laughed. "You... really... have... to ask?" he said painfully._

_Growling, Darked whipped his tail. "Very well. Let's see how fast you are." Without warning, he swept his tail towards Ox, Killik, and their weapons. Fast as lightning, Kid dashed in front of them and recived another long gash, this time running partially across his arms. One by one Darked stabbed and slashed at Kim, Maka, and BlackStar. Kid was shaking violently, having been stabbed in the stomach, gashed across his face and shoulders, and a nasty slice up one leg._

_Darked grinned evilly, then brought his tail down in a smashing movement on Liz and Patty. Kid got there at the last second, rolling them out of the way and being tossed aside brutally. He was pretty sure some ribs were broken, and he couldn't open one eye._

_"How longer are you going to keep this up, little reaper?" Darked chuckled. "I'm growing bored. I think I will eat some tasty souls now." He reached out with a huge paw to scoop up the helpless Thompson sisters._

_Kid could barely stand, but he managed an outraged yell. Dashing forward, both arms outstretched, and sunk his hands... INTO the monster's chest?_

_Dropping Liz and Patty (they were only a few feet off the ground) in surprise, Darked glared down at the reaper, who was five and a half feet tall - half of the beast's 12 foot height. "What-what is this?"_

_Kid looked painfully up, golden fire burning in his good eye. "I... judge... you."_

_And with a half scream, half roar, Darked disappeared in a flash of light to be replaced by a red floating orb. Kid collected it with a flick of his hand, and stood, trembling._

_Everyone was silent in shock. Kid gave a gasp of pain and tried to slow the bleeding of the gashes on his chest._

_"Kid!" his twin pistols cried as their meister sagged forward. By some miracle, the spell was wearing off, allowing the victims to move their arms. Liz and Patty managed to scoot a little, and Kid landed half on both their outstretched arms._

_"Kid!" the others called frantically, trying to move their arms._

_Kid peered through a single eye up at Liz. He tried to lift his arm but failed. "Call... help..." he rasped, so quiet that everyone had to strain to hear. "Save... selves..."_

_He summoned a small amount of purple power, making his fingertips glow. Liz and Patty nodded, stifling sobs, and lifted his arms for him._

_The last thing Kid saw before he slipped away was his father appearing in the wall of light. "Sleep, my son..."_

Lord Death had seemed to sense what was wrong. They'd gotten Kid to a hospital in time, and he was recovering.

The forlorn Death God sat silently on the roof. He was wearing normal black pants and a loose white shirt. It was slightly open in the front, showing the yards of white bandages that still wound around Kid's chest.

"Why is everyone ignoring him anyways?" BlackStar grumped. Everyone stared at him incredulously. "What?" he added defensively.

Soul snorted quietly. Tsubaki started to explain softly. "They're afraid."

BlackStar raised an eyebrow. His weapon sighed. "Seriously, BlackStar. He's a Grim Reaper. He collects the souls of dying people."

"So? He's always been a reaper. He's just more powerful now."

Maka hissed. "Kid will be the one to appear, silent as a shadow, by YOUR deathbed and take your soul!"

They could see Kid flinch. They had been too loud. Maka lowered her voice, but glared at BlackStar. "You say you want to surpass God. But that young reaper sitting right there is a true God, and the last thing you see in this life will be his face."

BlackStar was totally silent. Liz shot a glare at them. Everybody stared in shock at the seemingly innocent reaper.

"Guys..." Soul whispered.

Kid's head was turned slightly away from them, but they could still see tears running tracks down his face. They splashed into his lap, landing on his still-bandaged hands.

"Wrong," he whispered. The others started when they heard him speak. He lifted his head, but stayed facing away from them. "I won't just appear, collect your soul, and dissolve into the shadows. What kind of friend would that make me?

"I'll hold on to them. I'll remember the way you laugh, joke, cry, fight, sing, and talk. And I'll never forget the souls that helped me find the strength to see myself as more than just the next reaper. You helped me to see I can be...

... a friend."

**~DeaththeKidKat**


End file.
